Banana Cream Pie
by SweetandSpicy180
Summary: Ron can’t help but look at Hermione as she eats banana cream pie. This was just for fun nothing serious. Hope you like it. Hermione is quirky.
1. The Pie

Banana Cream Pie

Disclaimer: People I do not own Harry Potter!

Summary: Ron can't help but look at Hermione as she eats banana cream pie. This was just for fun nothing serious. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's POV

Look at her eat that pie. She doesn't even know what she is doing to me right now. My eyes go wide as she likes the cream off of her fingers.

STOP IT!

STOP IT!

I scream in my head. She makes it look so good I just want to rip it out of her hands and do… things to her. Things that would make my mother ground me until I turn one hundred years old. I love Banana Cream pie.

But she is makes it look like something that should be illegal. I feel my face blush and have to hold in a moan as she licks the spoon. Hermione please stop. You don't know what you're doing to me. Where's Harry? He's probably with Ginny off somewhere doing Merlin knows what. God. The one time I need him here to chat and distract me he is off doing things with my sister.

Dumb prat.

Don't you dare!

**DON'T YOU DARE!**

I feel my pants grow tighter as she puts some of the cinnamon and cream on her fighters and lick them. The worst part was that she moaned. God if your there I'm sorry for what every I did to obtain this punishment. I can't take it anymore. I get up from the table and run out the Great Hall, I'm in need of a cold... _very_ cold shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV

That's right Ron squirm. I know it might be wrong but ever since I caught sight of him starting at me while I eat this delicious pie I had to have a little…. Fun. I have to hold in a laugh as he blushes when I… "accidentally" lick the spoon completely unaware of what I'm doing to poor Ronny.

That's right Ron I have the power. I see him bite his lip when I make a fake moan escape my lips as I obliviously enjoy this pie. He crosses his legs when I dip my finger in the cream and lick them. I see him out of the corner of my eye start to wiggle around even more then before.

I almost have him. You can do it Hermione! Just a little more and…

He gets up and runs out of the hall. I fall over laughing. People are staring at me like I am crazy but hey it was sidesplitting funny. Maybe this will make him realize he likes me. I laugh even harder as i remember his face.

He looked like he needs a shower.


	2. You Can Do It!

Banana Cream Pie

Disclaimer: People I do not own Harry Potter!

Summary: Ron can't help but look at Hermione as she eats banana cream pie. This was just for fun nothing serious. Hope you like it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: You Can Do It!

Ron's POV

Ok Ron you're the man. I kept repeating to my self over and over again. A week has past since the… ahem… pie incident. I can't get Hermione out of my head. Her body, her lips, and dear lord those sweet little fingers.

Get a grip! You're a man! You can't let her have such power over you… maybe she could have just a little… no! She is not the one in charge of you. Your of the one in charge of you because your you… did that make any sense? Look what she's doing to you!

Their Hermione is sitting by the lake having no idea what so ever the uncomfortable situations she has been putting me in. Every night I wake up with a little… problem, which that little witch has been causing.

I can't help the smile that comes to my face as I see she's reading some thick book. She's so innocent, she doesn't understand how sexy she is which I must say makes her all the more beautiful to me. I take a deep breath and walk over to her. I get over to her and she hides her book. Must be a gushy romance novel.

"H-hi Hermione." Smooth. Well at least she is smiling.

"Hey Ron. What's up?" God. Look at her eyes… Focus!

"I was wondering if you want to go out sometime… with me… on a… date?" God how stupid can you sound?

She gets up and places a gentle kiss on my lips "I'd love to." A goofy smile breaks across my face. She grabs my hand and we walk back to the castle.

Yes this is the life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's POV

It's been a week since the pie incident and Ron has been acting very strange. A chuckle escapes my lips. Who am I kidding? I know exactly what I'm doing to him. Those dream spells sure come in handy don't they. Ginny helped me look them up in the library. While I was searching I found a wonderful book called "One Hundred Ways to Please Your Man." A great book to prepare me for…

I hear foots steps behind me and I see Ron step beside me I quickly hind my book.

"H-hi Hermione." I can't help but smile at his apprehension.

"Hey Ron. What's up?" God. Look at his eyes… Focus. Girl. Focus!

"I was wondering if you want to go out sometime… with me… on a… date?" It's about time Ron.

I get up and place a gentle kiss on his lips "I'd love to." An enormous grin breaks across his features. Sometimes I wonder if I should have been in Slytherin with how great of a manipulator I am. I grab his hand and we walk back to the castle.

Yes this is the life.


End file.
